The Unexpected Guy
by LovinLife247
Summary: A New Girl Joins Horace Green Prep And Falls For A Guy But Will He Like Her In The Same Way? And Its Not Freddy Or Zach! I Suck At Summarys Just Read And Review The Story! :-)
1. Meeting Holly Johnson

> > > > It was Holly Johnson's first day at Horace Green prep school. She woke up at the sound of her alarm clock and got out of bed. She got washed, brushed her teeth, got dressed and checked she had her school books " Holly breakfasts on the table" her mom shouted. "k mom I'll be right down". Holly ate her breakfast and walked out the door.
>>>> 
>>>> As Holly arrived at Horace Green she mumbled to herself "this school sucks". As she was walking the principal Ms Mullins walked up to her. "You must be Holly Johnson, walk this way please". Before Holly could answer she decided to follow Ms Mullins.
>>>> 
>>>> Ms Mullins showed her to her classroom and told her she would be in Mr Sheebley's class.
>>>> 
>>>> "Mr Sheebley this is our new student Holly Johnson she transferred here from Sunnydale High school in New York.
>>>> 
>>>> "Ok thank you Ms Mullins" With that Ms Mullins smiled and closed the door. Holly stared blankly. "Ok Holly why don't you tell us about yourself" Mr Sheebley asked. "Ok my name is Holly Johnson as you all know and I moved here a few days ago. I only transferred to a prep school because I got all A's in my other school."
>>>> 
>>>> "Ok Holly why don't you take a seat next to…Freddy at the back" Holly waked to the back and took a seat.
>>>> 
>>>> "Hi" Holly said. "Hey I'm Freddy Jones" Holly smiled at him and looked back at Mr Sheebley.
>>>> 
>>>> After school that day Holly was walking along the sidewalk when two girls approached her. "Hey I'm Katie and this is Summer" said a girl with brown hair and hazel eyes. "Was sup" I answered . " Wanna come to band practice?" "OMG your in a band that's totally cool!" Summer looked at Katie in a why did you go and tell her kind of way. Katie looked back at Holly and said "so you coming?" Holly linked arms with Katie and said "Sure"
>>>> 
>>>> As they arrived at Dewey's everyone turned to face Holly "Hey" she said in a low tone. "So is Mr Sheebley in ya band" making it sound more like a statement than a question. "I am is there a problem with that? Just because I'm old doesn't mean I cant rock! Oh and please call me Dewey" Holly thought what an ass "LETS ROCK!" Dewey shouted. Holly sat there and thought they are pretty good. Just then she was distracted by a boy sitting down next to her, he was holding a laptop like it was his life lol (can you guess who it is yet?)
>>>> 
>>>> "Hi" I said lamely "Hey you're the new girl Holly right?" he said "Yeah what's your name and why aren't you in the band?" "I'm Gordon and I do the lights for shows and stuff" Holly smiled and thought I would love to make out with him.
>>>> 
>>>> #############################
>>>> 
>>>> Plz review and tell me if I should write more! :-)


	2. 3:00am

The Next Day…

Holly's POV

As I walked in to the classroom I noticed Gordon working at his laptop "Hey" I said. He looked up and

Smiled OMG he's smile makes my heart melt NO wait a minute I cant like him I mean I've only known him since yesterday! Anyway Dewey walked in so I had to go and sit at the back next to Freddy "Hey can we talk after class" Freddy whispered "Sure" I answered

It was now recess so I decided to see what Summer, Katie, Marta, and Alicia were chatting about. "Gordon is so annoying I mean he thinks he is cool how lame" I heard Summer say I laughed at her comment like everyone else, but inside I felt angry at what she said. I then noticed Gordon walk in with an hurt expression on his face. Everyone stared at him so I walked up to him and whispered "sorry" he looked at me and shouted "go away" I looked at the others and ran out the door half crying.

After class I waited for Freddy and asked him what he wanted he replied "look I-I really like you…w-willyougooutwithme?" I stood their staring at him then finally said "Freddy… I can't sorry" I turned and walked away fast as I had other things on my mind.

I looked up at my clock and it flashed 3:00am I couldn't sleep that night all I could think about was Gordon and how I had hurt him like that

##########################################

I don't give a damm about you

No nothing can change my mind

I'm happy just to let you walk away

Don't think about you at night

I'm happy to be alone

Its ok, but that was yesterday

###########################################

I got up and got dressed and decided to sneak around to Gordon's house as Marta gave me his address

##########################################

And now I'm walking through the dark

Words don't get me far

When they don't mean shit

##########################################

As I arrived at Gordon's I picked up a stone and thru it at the top window. I noticed Gordon walk to the window and open.

##########################################

I'm calling you at 3:00am

And I'm standing here right outside your door

But I don't think that my heart can take much more

I'm scared of cracking up again

I just want it to be like it was before

But I don't think that my heart can take much more

##############################################

"Hi..sorry about earlier I laughed because everyone else was laughing and I didn't want to look lame. When Summer said that about you I felt-.." Gordon cut her off "look I don't care alright just go home its like 3 in the morning" …"but..I..I wanted to tell you something" I replied "tell me in the morning" and with that he closed the window.

#############################################

I don't give a damm what you do

I going to get with you

And that's the way its going to end

You say that you need some time

How long does it take to see

We're more than ment to be

#########################################

I started walking back home. I was cold and it was dark then I mumbled to myself "I going to get that guy no matter what"

#########################################

And now I'm walking in the dark

Words don't get me far

When they don't mean shit

I'm calling you at 3:00am

And I'm standing here right outside your door

But I don't think that my heart can take much more

I'm scared of cracking up again

I just want it to be like it was before

But I don't think that my heart can take much more

############################################

End Holly's POV

I know this chapter kind of sucks but please review! J


	3. The Kiss

> > It was Wednesday morning and Holly was getting ready for school as she was eating her breakfast she was thinking about last night and what Gordon had said to her. "bye mom" she said then walked out of the door.
>> 
>> She arrived at school earlier than usual. Just as she was taking out her books she noticed Gordon approaching her. "so what do you want to tell me?" he said. She paused then answered "er..I'll tell ya at band practise" after that he walked away. "look who it is the freak with no friends" Summer laughed at her own comment and walked away like the popular little brat she was. She stood up and shouted "well at least I don't talk about other people behind their back like you mean bitch" She got angry then walked away. Everyone was just staring at her she shouted "I hate this stupid prep school, and I hate everyone in it" she ran out the door and began to cry. "don't cry" she heard Gordon say. she looked up and said "why does everyone hate me I've done nothing to hurt them" he hugged me and whispered "not everyone hates you , I like you, Freddy likes you even Frankie". She stood up and went back to class.
>> 
>> After school that day she waited for Gordon when she saw Summer and her gang walk up to her "waiting for your boyfriend Barbie" She said "look I don't know what's your problem but your pissing me off just leave it out princess" Holly then pushed Summer over and walked away, Summer was shocked.
>> 
>> "Hey so what do ya want to tell me" Gordon asked. She pulled Gordon over behind Dewey's sofa Gordon was holding his laptop . By this time now band practise was over and she asked Dewey if they could stay and he said ok. "look I really like you as more than a friend" Gordon blushed and looked her in the eye "you-you like me, I like you to. You look really sexy when your angry" Then she began to blush. They sat there in silence for about 5 minutes "so what do ya wanna do?" she asked lamely trying to change the subject. Gordon turned and faced her "This" he said then he leaned in and kissed her for about 10 seconds when she broke the kiss and said "I-I got to go m-my mom wants me to do something bye" and with that she ran out the door and Gordon sighed.
>> 
>> ####################################################
>> 
>> Please review I know this is kind of lame lol


End file.
